


domesticity and plotting

by blackcanarys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcanarys/pseuds/blackcanarys
Summary: Rip/Sara + “Don’t be an asshole. Asshole.”It's a tumblr prompt fill.





	domesticity and plotting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinCannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinCannibal/gifts).



Dusk falls around them, the night sky coming on as Sara waits for Rip to pay for dinner. 

“You could have paid for that yourself,” Rip tells her, food in hand. 

“I can’t open a bank account,” Sara reminds him. It turns out there were down sides to being declared legally dead twice.

“Didn’t you have one in the past?”

Sara just glares at him. 

Around them, though, the DC skyline shines. Included in it, the Time Bureau headquarters. 

Rip glares at the building. 

Sara sighs, exasperated. “Don’t be an asshole,” she tells him quietly as they pass the building. She ropes her elbow through his, speed walking him past its vicinity. “Asshole,” she adds a little later.

“I didn’t say anything,” he mutters, turning his head back to give it a dirty look. 

Sara rolls her eyes. “You didn’t have to.”

“What did you think I was going to do—” Rip replies, handing the food off to Sara—“break into the directors office and leak personnel related information to _time pirates_?”

Sara looks at him, partially amused, partially scandalized. “Tell me you wouldn’t do that.” Slower, now. “Promise me you wouldn’t do that.”

“I wasn’t seriously considering it, Sara.”

Sara looks skeptical. “But you could pull it off?”

Rip opens the door to his apartment. “ _We_ could pull it off.”

Sara smiles, pleased. “Oh, _definitely_.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Daria (bitfairytaled on tumblr).
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ alecsholland! I'm taking prompts.


End file.
